everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderland: The Musical
'Wonderland: The Musical '''is a fanfiction created and made by MonsterGirl2002. Summary There is a musical running through the halls of Ever After High and students are putting down their crowns and trying to win the throne for the lead character in the wonderful Wonderland play. But throughout the days of school and rehearsals, the students finally find out that they have found themselves in something we call...Drama. Will the drama go on long until the curtains roll down or will they all leave the theater before the spotlights falls on each other? Characters The Cast Willow Maid as ''Alice Narcissa Demonic as the Red Queen Bella Ann Butterfly as the White Queen Aubree Thief as Tweedledee Autumn Thief as Tweedledum Amelia Ace as an Ace card Fayette Patin as the White Rabbit Abigail Thief as the Mad Hatter Rolana Candlewick as the duchess Duchess Swan as the mocking turtle Hunter Huntsman as the King of Hearts Ashlynn Ella as the caterpillar Madeline Hatter as March Hare Marlene Hare as Cheshire Cat Raven Queen as the knave of hearts Other Apple White Blondie Lockes Briar Beauty Cerise Hood Cedar Wood Daring Charming Dexter Charming Sparrow Hood Chapters (Author's Note: The links to the chapters will be leading to Quotev pages.) Chapter 1 The White Queen announces that there will be a school musical of Alice in Wonderland and students are tempted to sign up. But drama made it's way through the door when the royals and rebels get in an argument in the middle of class and has a food fight in the castleteria, but the wrose part is that someone walks in and demands for an explanation for this mess. How will the students react? Chapter 2 Everyone blames Raven for the food fight and Headmaster Grimm punishes her by making her clean up the whole castleteria herself. Cerise recieves a black-mail letter from a mysterious 'someone' and was threatened to have her secret revealed if she auditioned for the play; Raven then panicks to get the job done before auditons begin but starts to give her hopes up when her friends come to help her. The White Queen begins to start the audition and find out if people are worth it or not to take a role in the play. Chapter 3 It's time to audition and everyone did well! But not everyone will be having a role; meanwhile, Cerise is absent for her audition and recieves another black-mail letter saying that her secret will be revealed if she does not start a food fight in the castleteria again...What will Director Grimm do once he sees the mess, again? Chapter 4 Cerise's mystery black-mailer sent her a quick letter in the castleteria after Headmaster Grimm found the students in the middle of the food fight saying that she should take the blame as she started it. Then Cerise starts to list her suspects... Notes *Please do not ask for your characters to be in this unless I ask you myself. *This story was inspired by a book. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Canon Character Fanfiction